As cellular telephones incorporate multimedia functions such as still and video capture, video playback (e.g., MPEG 4) and/or stereo audio playback (e.g., MP3 files), memory capacity becomes an essential limitation. Nonvolatile memories with non-moving mechanisms such as Flash memories have been utilized by cellular telephones for storage of multimedia files. Flash memories and like devices, however, have limited capacity for storing a large number of multimedia files such as music files, movies, video recordings and so on. Consequently, an end user of a cellular telephone often has to manage the phone's memory by downloading or deleting multimedia files to make room for other files on a frequent basis.
A need therefore arises for a storage medium for a cellular telephone that improves the aforementioned deficiency in the art.